


Find the Time

by sabinelagrande



Category: Dr. Horrible's Sing-Along Blog
Genre: Dark, F/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-27
Updated: 2008-12-27
Packaged: 2017-10-06 10:44:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/52839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabinelagrande/pseuds/sabinelagrande
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"They lay in the shaft of warm sunlight that streamed in from the window, Penny nestled against his side."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Find the Time

They lay in the shaft of warm sunlight that streamed in from the window, Penny nestled against his side.

"It's laundry day," he reminded her, nuzzling the top of her head, breathing in the soft apple of her shampoo.

"I didn't forget," Penny told him, her breath warm against his chest. "Afterward, I thought we'd go check out that new bookstore on Green, if you want?"

"Where ever you want," he promised. "It's right next to the frozen yogurt place, isn't it?"

"What's frozen yogurt?" she asked, leaning up to kiss him.

He pushed her away and stood up from the bed suddenly, reaching for his lab coat and wrapping it around himself.

"What's wrong, Billy?" Penny asked, sitting up.

"Send in my evil laboratory assistant," he said into the communicator beside the door, pointedly not looking at the bed.

"Tell me what's wrong," she pleaded. "Come back to bed, and tell me what's wrong."

The door opened, and a short bald man entered, sweating profusely. "You called, Your Horribleness?"

"You told me you had perfected the memory implantation process, Peterson," Dr. Horrible snapped, pulling on his boots.

Penny stood up, wrapped up in the sheet from their bed. "Billy, what's going on?"

The man swallowed loud enough to be heard. "We believed we had, sir-"

"Well, it's obviously not working," he told Peterson, looming over him. "If it's still not working by the next iteration-"

"Why won't you look at me?" she asked insistently, her voice hysterical.

Peterson eyed her nervously. "It will be. I'll have my best men look at it immediately. What should I do with this one?"

Dr. Horrible did look at her then, but to her horror, Penny barely recognized him. "Destroy it." He stalked out, headed for his lab.

It got easier every time.


End file.
